


Home, Almost

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Series: Modern Newsies Au [13]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Buttons is a good uncle, Domestic, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lawyer!Spot, M/M, Reunions, Theater!Race, but like not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: Spot gets a bonus and knows exactly what he wants to do with it.{sequel to Late Nights Missing You, can be read as a stand alone}





	Home, Almost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracedameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracedameron/gifts), [WritingToKeepMySanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingToKeepMySanity/gifts).



> This is for Grace and Disney because their dumb beautiful summer fic got me in an extremely fluffy mood. Thanks a lot guys <3
> 
> [Timestamp: Race is on a 6 month tour with Tuck Everlasting, and it's three months in. Mara is six, Tucker is eight and Hayden is thirteen.]

Spot grinned widely as the kids climbed into the car. He had a surprise that he was sure they would love. All three kids started talking at once. Hayden was complaining about an upcoming test, Tucker was asking why he was driving Katherine's minivan, and Mara was rambling on about Lindsay's birthday party and how it would be a candy themed party. 

"No time to talk kiddos," Spot said above the noise. "We're got packing to do!" He was met with three very confused looks in the rear view mirror. "We're going down to Raleigh to see papa."

The kids cheered, and Spot smiled. He had gotten a bonus at work, and with his saved money he now had enough extra to afford to drive eight hours to North Carolina to see his husband. 

In his head, Spot knew that with three kids he should he putting this money in a college fund. But he had only seen his husband twice in the last three months, and he missed him dammit. 

*****

"All the HC's packed an' ready?"

There were assorted shouts of conformation from by the door, and Spot new the kids were ready. He had already checked over their bags, making sure Mara had her bear, Tucker had his DS, and Hayden had his book and binder. Everything was already packed in the minivan, and Spot just was doing one final sweep before they left. 

Phone? Check. Camera? Check. Map? Check. CDs and audio jack? Double check. Book? Shoes? Coat? Check, check, check. 

"Alright, let's hit the road!"

*****

Spot stood and clapped. The show had been amazing, and he had even cried a little. But none of that mattered when he remembered Race. He was here for Race.

When the lights went back up after bows, Spot headed downstairs to the theater lobby, searching for Buttons. The kids found him first.

“Uncle Ben!” Tucker ran over and hugged him.

“Hey kiddo,” he ruffled Tucker’s hair and looked up at Spot. “He’s backstage, you can go.”

Spot nodded his thanks and turned on his heel. He had come to know theaters very well and easily found his way backstage. He stood at the side of the stage searching for the stage manager, Anna. Spot turned, and was met by the most beautiful sight he had seen in a long time.

“Sean?” Spot grinned, taking a step forward. “Oh my god,” Race ran towards him, “oh my god!”

Spot laughed as Race crashed into his arms, picking him up and twirling him around.

Race’s eyes were wide as he was placed back on the ground, and he put his hands on either side of Spot’s face. “You’re here, you’re really here!”

Spot nodded, and leaned in for a soft, slow, and long overdue kiss. He pulled away, “I’m here,” he whispered.

“Wha-how?” Race kissed him again, “wait I don’t wanna know,” he pressed their foreheads together, “’m just glad you’re here.”

Spot stroked up and down his back, holding him close for the first time in what seemed like forever. He buried his face in Race’s neck, taking a deep breath in. The smell of cologne was overwhelming, but in a good way. 

"Jesus Racer, what's wit' all the perfume," he joked. 

Race rolled his eyes and stepped back, sticking his tongue out. "Oh shut up, you know ya like it."

"Whatevah," Spot shoved him lightly. "The kids are out in the lo-"

Race's eyes lit up, "you brought the kids?"

Spot laughed, "'course I did baby, what else would I do, leave them with Jack? He's got enough on his hands with those triplets."

Race nodded, lacing his fingers with Spot's. "where are my babies, I've missed their annoying little faces," he joked. 

The universe aligned at that moment, as the kids came rushing towards them.

"PAPA," Tucker shouted, attaching himself to Race's legs. 

Hayden hit soon after, accidentally knocking them over with the sheer force of his hug. Mara was last, flopping down on top of her papa and hugging him hard. 

Spot smiled down at them, taking note of how Race listened to each and every word the kids had to say. He was an amazing father. 

Spot remembered how nervous Race had been when they first decided to foster Tucker, asking things like "what if he doesn't like me," or "what if his family comes for him," almost every day. 

The worst was when they would lay in bed at night, tired after a long day at work, and Race would ask "what if I'm a bad parent, Sean?"

Spot always soothed his concerns, telling him he would be an amazing father, and that everything would work out the way it was supposed to. In reality, Spot was scared too. He didn't have much experience with young children. Race had grown up with four younger sisters, but Spot never had little siblings. He was terrified to become a father. 

But when they got Tucker, everything changed. Spot learned how to rock a baby to sleep, and now he was an expert at it. Race was a natural at taking care if him, even finding ways to balance work and family. 

Even if they weren't 'good parents' they must have done something right, seeing as they had three happy, healthy, beautiful children now. 

Spot was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. "I held 'em off for as long as I could," Buttons laughed, "they're a handful."

He nodded, looking down at his husband and kids. "Yeah, they're our handful," he smiled softly. 

Race looked up at him, "ya goin soft on us Conlon." A smirk played at his lips as he sat up, placing Tucker in his lap and letting Mara climb into his back. 

"Be quiet you," he chided and turned to Buttons, giving him a look. 

Buttons laughed shortly, "I'll leave you be," he gave a small wave and headed deeper backstage. 

"How long are ya here for," Race asked, brushing dirt off Tucker's shirt. 

"Saturday and Sunday. We'll leave on Monday since that's when you guys leave."

Race nodded, thinking for a moment. "Hey Tuck, I gotta get up bud," he said quietly. 

"Okay papa," Tucker rolled off Race's legs and laid his head in Hayden's lap.

"Get off me twit," Hayden groaned, pushing Tucker's head. Tucker then pouted and turned to his dads. 

"Hayden, be nice to ya brother," Spot warned. Hayden sighed and Tucker laid back down. 

Race boosted Mara up a little on his back, and turned to face the kids. "Who wants to go back to the hotel?" He was met with a chorus of me's, and he nodded. "Hotel it is."

*****

The hotel room was nice, with two full beds. Race shared the room with JoJo, but after some convincing, JoJo had moved in with Buttons and Eric. 

Race grinned, slipping the key card into the door and opening it. "Welcome to my humble abode," he spread his arms out as he entered the room. 

"Woah," Mara gasped, "this is so cool!" She ran over to the window on the far side if the room and yanked open the curtains. "We're so high up! Look daddy!"

Spot nodded, "it is high up Mar, hope you're not scared if heights!" He rushed forward and picked his daughter up, slinging her over his shoulder. He made a radio sound with his mouth, "this is Sean Conlon, pilot for Dad Airlines, it looks like we'll be experiencing some turbulence," he said, mimicking a pilot over the intercom. 

Spot spun around a few times, bouncing Mara around before dumping her on the bed and tickling her. "Man down! Man down! We need assistance!" Race grinned, joining in the tickling.

"Papa no!" Mara shrieked and squealed, attempting to kick her way out. Eventually, she stopped kicking and just giggled. "Daddy, it's not fair," she complained. 

Spot withdrew his hands, which had been tickling Mara's feet. "What's not fair sweetheart," he smiled. 

"There's two of you and one of me!"

Spot turned to look at Race. "Hmmm, I think she's right Tony."

Race smiled, "huh, she is." He shrugged and laid down next to his daughter. "I guess we have to stop now."

"Yeah," Spot laid down on the other side of Mara, smiling across at his husband. Mara crawled up to lay on her papa's chest, closing her eyes. Spot smiled and mouthed 'I love you,' at Race. 

'Love you too,' Race mouthed back. 

"Make room for me!" Tucker climbed in at the foot of the bed, and Spot was forced to let go of Race's hand, making room for Tucker between himself and Race. They were all smiling, whispering silly things to each other. 

"Care to join us Hayden," Race asked. 

Hayden hesitated before giving in. "Oh, what the heck," he shrugged. Race grinned and scooted over so Hayden could lay beside him. 

*****

Later that night, after all the kids were asleep in JoJo's bed, Race finally yawned. Spot leant the short ways down and kissed his temple. "You gettin' tired?"

"Not just yet," Race murmured, settling deeper under Spot's arm that was around his shoulders. 

So they sat in silence for a while more, just being together. It was a content silence, the kind you can have with someone you're completely relaxed around. They were relaxed around each other. 

Spot had missed this. Late nights, holding Race close and trading occasional kisses. Race had missed it too, the warm familiar feeling he got when he was in Spot's arms. 

Race yawned once again, "'m ready for bed now."

"Okay baby," Spot kissed his cheek, guiding him so they were laying down. 

Race immediately threw a leg over Spot's hips, resting an arm over his husband's chest and nuzzling his neck. He pressed a few short kisses to the skin there, humming contentedly. 

"I missed this," he whispered. 

"I know, I did too," Spot brought a hand up to play with Race's hair, carding his fingers through like second nature. 

"Video calls aren't good enough. Video calls aren't warm and soft, and video calls don't smell like your cologne."

Spot couldn't see him, but he knew for a fact that Race was pouting in the crook of his neck. "Yeah, it sucks being away from you," Spot answered honestly, resting his chin in Race's head. 

Race yawned once more, and Spot removed his hand from Race's hair. He placed his hand on Race's back, lifting his shirt up to rub circles on his skin. "Get some sleep hon," he whispered. "Night Racer."

"Night Tesoro, I love you."

"Love you too baby," Spot murmured, pressing a final kiss in Race's hair. 

The both felt warm and safe, surrounded by the feeling if home that being together brought. They drifted off together, clinging tight to each other, scared if they let go the moment would disappear. 

But it wouldn't. It was real. They'd wake up the next morning curled together, only woken up by Tucker and Mara jumping in them, and they'd just how good they had it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, come yell at me on tumblr @imjusttheoutgoingsidekick


End file.
